With the development of information interaction technology, more and more public places provide a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) to access the Internet, which can be referred to as a wireless hotspot. In addition, some mobile devices can act as the provider of a wireless hotspot. For instance, a smartphone can be used as a wireless hotspot by sharing its bandwidth in a cellular network to provide access to the Internet to other devices that can communicate (e.g., via WiFi) with the smartphone. In other words, the smartphone may access the Internet using a cellular network and one or more other devices can “piggyback” on the smartphone to gain access to the Internet via the cellular network.
While prior techniques may enable various devices to access the Internet via another device providing a wireless hotspot, at least some prior techniques can experience a variety of technical problems or issues. An example technical problem, among other example technical problems, that can be experienced by at least some prior techniques includes a client device (e.g., a device that is using another device as a wireless hotspot) utilizing a relatively large amount or portion of the bandwidth or data traffic of a host device (e.g., a device that is providing a wireless hotspot). Using a large amount or portion of the bandwidth of a device providing a wireless hotspot can result in loss of throughput, dropped connections, latency issues, reliability issues, and/or other performance issues, etc., among other example technical problems.